Todo queda en familia
by Let-ana
Summary: Sakura se va a vivir una temporada con su prima Tomoyo después de terminar la secundaria. Allí también vive Shaoran Li, que también es primo de Tomoyo. Pero las apariencias engañan. Y él aparenta ser muy amable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC le pertenecen a CLAMP**

* * *

No sé si alguna vez han visitado algún manicomio, espero que no; pero una vez yo visité algo muy parecido… y tuve que quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo. La casa de mi primo.

Era una casa de campo, no demasiado ostentosa, pero tenía lo necesario, y un poquito más; un lugar cómodo y agradable, cualquiera que pasara por allí se detendría a admirarla, no sólo por la casa en sí, sino por el imponente paisaje que la rodeaba… Los árboles le daban una hermosa fachada, además de que allí sólo se respiraba aire puro y aroma a pastizales. Era hermoso.

Pero sí, se parecía a un manicomio, y en ese lugar me tocaba aguantar mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Pero se empieza por el principio…

Era una hermosa mañana de septiembre, ni demasiado calurosa, ni demasiado fresca, el canto de los pájaros era aturdido por el llanto de no uno, sino dos bebés de unos cuantos meses, que pedían llorosos, atención. Ellos no se llevaban bien pese a que Nadeshko y Sonomi se empeñaban para que así fuera. En cambio Tomoyo, que ya tenía un año sonreía a todo el mundo, y ni el más frío se negaba a responderle esa sonrisa.

Ah, pero con Sakura y Shaoran era imposible, antes muertos -debían de pensar- que llevarse bien. Igualmente, eso no importó demasiado, ya que vivían demasiado lejos, y pronto Nadeshko tenía que volver a la ciudad con Sakura, porque Fujitaka y Touya las extrañaban demasiado.

Pasaron años sin volver a verse. Con 18 años Sakura había decidido ir a visitar a Sonomi, Tomoyo y a ese tal Shaoran. Sonomi había venido algunas veces a visitar a su madre y le había parecido una señora muy simpática. Y a Tomoyo la había conocido en el entierro de su madre, una situación un tanto -muy- difícil como para hacerse amigas. Así todo, ella se había ofrecido a quedarse, y aunque al final no pudo hacerlo, se encargó de que se mantengan en comunicación. De Shaoran había oído mucho en el tiempo que su madre estuvo viva. Él no era, en realidad su primo por sangre. Era el primo de Tomoyo, aunque Sonomi lo había adoptado como a un hijo.

Según lo que le contaba su madre, ellos eran inseparables. Aunque se llevaran mal, cada vez que intentaban separarlos, comenzaban a llorar y llorar tanto que no podían ni dormir separados. Por eso a Touya le nació un odio grandísimo contra él; no podía soportar escuchar nada que tenga que ver con Shaoran Li.

Cuando se enteró de que iba a vivir una temporada allí, la casa tembló, y hasta el mismo Fujitaka se llegó a asustar, ni qué decir de Sakura. Pero como Sonomi y Fujitaka ya lo habían arreglado, ella necesitaba el cariño de una madre y Sonomi estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo. Fujitaka no había tenido problema hasta el momento, pero le habían ofrecido un trabajo muy importante a nivel internacional. A él no le importaba el dinero, pero sí los grandes hallazgos. Y ésta era una oferta que ningún arqueólogo que se precie de serlo, rechazaría.

Sakura ya había terminado la secundaria y había trabajado durante su último año y ahorrado bastante por si se quería ir a vivir a algún lugar después de egresarse. Pero al terminar su carrera decidió tomarse un año sabático, muy merecido, después de seis duros años estudiando química.

Así Touya seguiría viviendo cerca de la universidad con Yukito, y Sakura no se quedaría sola.

Fue un largo y aterrador viaje en avión. Y tuvo una escandalosa bienvenida de Sonomi y Tomoyo, quienes le hicieron una fiesta en su honor. Allí conocería a Shaoran Li, y a muchas otras personas que llenarían su vida.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola de nuevo! Bueno, quería pedirle disculpas a las personas que seguían reflexiones de amor y de locura; lo que pasó es que me quedé sin internet, y ahora que lo vuelvo a tener, no sé como seguir con la historia. Pero voy a hacer lo posible para seguirla. Esta historia la empezé a escribir cuando no tenía nada que hacer. A diferencia de la otra, es muy neutral, no tiene elementos de Arg. ni de Bs As. Pero igual espero que les guste. Ya llevo escritos 5 capítulos. Por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería mucho.

Saludos y gracias a: Saku-Chan SSF; Anais-Lovely-Angel; y Gabyhyatt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes de SCC le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

* * *

**II Un mal despertar**

-Despieeeeerta

-Despierta rápido Sakura, por favor, antes de que llegue Sonomi-

-¡Sakura!

-¡Tomoyo! No hacía falta chillar tan fuerte.

-¡Shaoran, no molestes!

Mientras trataba de despertarse y acomodarse en su cama, escuchaba esas voces que nada se parecían a las de su hermano y su padre… hasta que se dio cuenta que no se parecían, porque no eran –obviamente- las voces de Touya ni de su padre, es más, no estaba en su casita sino en la _casa _de sus primos.

Haciendo un poco más de memoria recordó de quiénes eran las voces y el porqué de su apuro.

-Despieeeeerta- gritaba Tomoyo al lado del tímpano de Sakura, sólo logrando aturdirla más.

-Despierta rápido Sakura, por favor, antes de que llegue Sonomi-Y del otro lado estaba Shaoran rogando a cuántos dioses existiesen porque Sakura despertase antes de que Tomoyo utilice su "grito especial".

-¡Sakura!- Tarde, se recordó con enfado Shaoran.

-¡Tomoyo! No hacía falta chillar tan fuerte.

-¡Sakuuuuuuuuuraa!

- Un poquito más suave

-Sakuura

-Así

Hasta que la susodicha se despertó y corrió al baño. Del festejo de la noche anterior no le quedaban lindos recuerdos –en realidad no recordaba casi nada-. Sí, había tomado hasta el cansancio, una vez Sonomi se fue a dormir. Hoy sufría las consecuencias. Comenzaba a odiar a sus primos. Y todo lo que te puede afectar efectuar un "fondo blanco"… de aproximadamente seis botellas de cerveza. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había logrado, si en las fiestas más alocadas de la secundaria había llegado con mucha dificultad a tres botellas.

Bien, el punto es que Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban desesperados porque Sakura se compusiera antes de que Sonomi la viera en ese estado. Si no lo lograban, tendrían que rogar por sus cabezas.

Cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban, comenzaron a temblar. Sonaban muy parecidos a la marcha fúnebre.

-Sakuriiitaa, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, tía, termino de vestirme y bajo a desayunar

-Te espero, ¿qué quieres?

-Morirme

Un susurro que fácilmente les podría haber costado la vida a sus primos, si era escuchado.

-¿perdón?

-Que creo que unas tostadas estarán bien, gracias.

-Ufff...

-Creo que es mejor que yo.

-¡qué gran actriz!

-te debemos una, nos vemos abajo

* * *

-¿Gustas de unos panqueques?

-Claro.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. A propósito, muchas gracias por recibirme en tu casa y por la fiesta de anoche.

-No fue nada ¿la pasaste bien?

-Sí tía.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres ir a recorrer la ciudad con Tomoyo y Shaoran?

-Me encantaría.

-Yo no puedo ir, má.

-¿Se puede saber porqué?

-Tengo que estudiar para la universidad, lo siento.

-Pero Shaoran va a ir ¿No es cierto?

-Sí.

* * *

-Oye ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro, sólo es algo de cansancio.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estuve trabajando en esa tumba muchas horas ¿por qué tanta preocupación Sonomi?

-No, era curiosidad. Por cierto; Sakura se fue con Shaoran a visitar la ciudad.

-¿Sí? Me alegro mucho, espero que se divierta. Sonomi, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que la cuides en mi ausencia, no importa cuánto tarde.

-Claro que lo haré. Pero por favor cuídate mucho, no quiero que termines con lo mismo que Nadeshko.

-Saluda a Sakura y a tus hijos de mi parte. Dile que la amo.

Después de cortar el teléfono le sobrevino una leve molestia en la cabeza; pero rápidamente esa molestia se convirtió en un dolor insoportable. Desmayado en el piso, Fujitaka no podía cumplir el último pedido que le había hecho Sonomi. Ni siquiera había llegado a agarrar el teléfono nuevamente. Pronto llegarían sus compañeros a despertarlo, y se encontrarían con una desagradable sorpresa que sería un terrible presagio.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo! muy felices fiestas. Un saludo a todo/as los/las que leen esta historia; solo les pido que sigan leyendo, si la historia es de su gusto y también que me dejen sus comentarios. Que me gustaría saber qué piensan.

Cerezo- Oscuro: Me alegra que te guste, ví que sos de Argentina, qué bien che! un beso grande, que la pases bien!!!

ChoCoLaTe-Con-MeNTa: Gracias, gracias, y muchísimas gracias por responderme el review, en serio. Yo soy de Bs As, y vivo cerca de Beiró y Gral Paz, pero del lado de provincia. Voy a un colegio que queda cerca del hospital Velez Sarfield. Y por último: felices fiestas, que la pases muy bien, e admiro por cómo escribís. Esta historia la voy a terminar. Y ya te agregué al MSN. Un beso.


	3. Capítulo III ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen.

A leer. Que lo disfruten, espero.

* * *

Comenzaba a pensar que no había nadie en esa ciudad que no conociera a Shaoran. Ella todavía no se había hecho un perfil definido de su personalidad, pero le estaba elaborando uno; y creía que casanova iba a estar entre una de sus descripciones. Amable era otra, sí. Él se mostraba con una sonrisa aunque las chicas que se le "tiraran encima" (literalmente) fueran realmente… feas algunas, desagradables muchas otras. No creía que ella misma fuera a aguantar. Ella quería conocer la ciudad, y quizás algún lindo chico que viviera en ella… ¡Pero no a toda la población femenina! Ésta se extendía desde hermosas bebés, a ancianitas que le mostraban su desagradable dentadura en una desagradable sonrisa, y a ella la miraban con antipatía. Sólo por ese motivo se sentía tentada a aclarar malos entendidos, pero parecía que Shaoran no se daba cuenta, así que no podía hacer nada; ese chico, se le antojaba que era tremendamente ingenuo. Una ironía singular, si tomamos en cuenta la personalidad de ella.

Aún cuando estaba sobria en su fiesta de bienvenida se había creído muchas mentiras, y había acabado cayendo en muchas bromas pesadas. Esa misma noche se había hecho una lista negra mental de la cantidad de personas que le habían caído mal, y de las otras que le habían caído aún peor. Ésas eran el tipo de personas que te dan mala espina por algún tipo de comentario ofensivo, pero encubierto, y que luego te sonríen y te tratan muy bien enfrente de toda una multitud, para que tú parezcas paranoica ante ti misma. Había esa clase de personas en la lista de Sakura, pero eran unas pocas. Curiosamente, Shaoran se encontraba entre ellas.

Pero todo pensamiento que hubiera tenido esa noche se le había perdido, no como por arte de magia, sino por arte de embriaguez.

* * *

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco emborrachándola?

-No, no lo creo.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Le estaba empezando a caer mal.

-Tú y tus comentarios sarnosos.

-Algún día lo podré controlar.

-Pero al final ¿dio resultado emborracharla?

-Claro, ¿o crees que ese truco sólo funciona para llevar mujeres a tu cama?

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué la emborrachaste, es decir, hubo muchas otras de tus víctimas a las que les caías mal, pero igual cayeron redondas a tus pies.

-Sakura es diferente.

-Ay, qué romántico.

-No en ese sentido, idiota. Necesito ganarme su confianza entera desde el principio.

-¿Por?

-Esta vez no cuento con el apoyo de Tomoyo.

* * *

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido!

-¿Qué le pasó?

-No sabemos, pero tiene que venir una ambulancia, rápidamente.

-¡Controlen su pulso, y fíjense si respira!

En ese momento todos estaban muy agitados. Se habían llevado una sorpresa al ver que Fujitaka todavía no había llegado, y otra aún más desagradable al encontrarlo tirado en el piso sosteniendo un teléfono. Por lo menos no había sangre en el piso. Mientras alguno tanteaba su muñeca, otro acercaba el oído a su boca, para controlar sus signos vitales.

* * *

-Oye, Yuki, tengo un mal presentimiento- Decía Touya con un semblante intranquilo

-¿Es sobre Sakura?

-No

-¿Tu padre?-Preguntó Yukito, que sabía cuánto quería Touya a su familia.

-Me temo que sí.

-Oh, entonces esperemos que estés equivocado.

-Sí.

Los dos preocupados, trataban de esconder la alerta que rondaba por sus cabezas, así que comenzaron a realizar la comida… Pero no podían esconder su perturbación.

* * *

Sakura ya había vuelto de su paseo, y se dirigía a la pieza de su prima. No había tenido oportunidad de charlar largo y tendido con ella. Se apresuró, estaba ansiosa de charlar con alguien. Parte de su ansiedad se debía a que estaba notablemente preocupada por la falta de noticias de su familia. Trató de despejar su mente, y no precipitarse; su imaginación podría jugarle una mala pasada.

-Tomoyo, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante Sakura.

-Permiso.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, solo que estaba aburrida.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Nada especial, estaba pensando en que nos pongamos al día.

-Claro, suena divertido; además tardará un buen tiempo.

-¿Con qué empezamos?

-Mmmm, ¿Tienes novio?

-Claro que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-preguntó Sakura totalmente ruborizada.

-Eres una linda chica; por otra parte, yo tampoco.- Dijo Tomoyo, cambiando de tema al ver la negativa de Sakura ante el que ella había encaminado antes.

-Ah, espera, ya sé de que podemos hablar- dijo, entusiasmada y con una curiosidad enorme.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué?

-Cuéntame de la fiesta, tengo la impresión de que pasó algo importante, y yo me lo estoy olvidando.

-No sé a que te puedes referir.-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar indiferente

--------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------

-Tomooooyo-Decía una Sakura notablemente borracha.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, pero ella tenía más experiencia en borracheras.

-Pasa que me cae muy mal tu primo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Me dala impresión de que me odia, y se pasó la noche mandando indirectas sobre que-se-yo toda la noche. Siempre maldades.

-Ah pues, y ¿hablaste con él?

-No, lo odio.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a reírse y se apoyó en uno de los sillones… para luego caer en él profundamente dormida. Mientras Tomoyo iba a advertirle un par de cosas a su primo. Y de paso ¿Por qué no? A amenazarlo.

-Shaoran

-Mi querida prima, ese tono me recuerda a un mal augurio.

-Oye, no te pases de listo con Sakura, que no es tonta ¿Ok?

-Claro, Tomy- Shaoran ya estaba huyendo cuando…

-Y otra cosa; en el momento en que me entere de que Sakura será una de tus víctimas…ruega por tu vida.

-Sí, Tomoyo.

Shaoran podía hacerse el chico malo todo lo que quisiera, pero cuando Tomoyo le amenazaba de esa forma, quería decir que sin duda iba a cumplir. Y cuando lo decía con ese tono, Shaoran dejaba de ser el chico listo, popular y malo que decía ser, para convertirse en un miedoso de los peores. Pero sin duda, Sakura iba a ser una de sus víctimas.

----------------------------------------Fin del flashback--------------------------------------------

-No, realmente no sé a qué te puedes referir.

-Vamos, Tomoyo. Sé que estaba borracha. Y precisamente por eso me estoy olvidando de lo que pasó.

-mm, no, nada anormal. Conociste a grandes personas.- _y otras no tanto_; pensó

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Doy por finalizado, el capítulo de hoy! -- Esa era la frase que nos decía mi querida maestra de primaria cuando terminaba una clase, savo que no con lo del capítulo. Subir este capítulo me reanimó bastante. Gracias.

Les pido que me dejen reviews si les parece que mi historia es buena ( y si no, también, si tienen ganas) porque esta historia (al igual que la mayoría de las de la página) es para ustedes. Está escrita por otros motivos. Llega el título y el summary hasta dónde sea que vivan por esta hermosa página. Pero es publicada gracias a ustedes. Por las escritoras que me encantaron tanto. Por las personas que dejaban reviews en las otras historias. Y así, me animé a publicar mi primer capítulo de un fic. Acá están leyendo la segunda idea que tuve. Y que por primera vez, logro continuar.

Les dejo acá un segmento de la introducción sinfónica de las RIMAS de Becquer: "Pero ¡ay, que entre el mundo de la idea y el de la forma existe un abismo que solo puede salvar la palabra; y la palabra, tímida y perezosa, se niega a secundar sus esfuerzos! Mudos, sombríos e impotentes después de la inútil lucha, vuelven a caer en su antiguo marasmo, tal caen inertes en los surcos de las sendas, si cesa el viento, las hojas amarillas que levantó el remolino. El insomnio y la fantasía siguen y siguen procreando en monstruoso maridaje. ¡Sus creaciones, apretadas ya como las raquíticas plantas de un vivero, pugnan por dilatar su fantástica existencia, disputándose los átomos de la memoria como el escaso jugo de una tierra estéril! Necesario es abrir paso alas aguas profundas, que acabarán por romper el dique, diariamente aumentadas por un manantial vivo. ¡Andad, pues! Andad y vivid con la única vida que puedo daros. Mi inteligencia os nutrirá lo suficiente para que seáis palpables; os vestirá, aunque sea de harapos, lo bastante para que no avergüence vuestra desnudez. Yo quisiera forjar para cada uno de vosotros una maravillosa estofa tejida de frases exquisitas, en la que os pudierais envolver en orgullo, como en un manto de púrpura. Yo quisiera poder cincelar la forma que ha de conteneros, como se cincela el vaso de oro que ha de guardar un preciado perfume. Mas es imposible."

**Macbre-wolf:** bueno, sinceramente no sé todavía muy bien cuál va a ser la pareja secundaria. Pienso que va a ser TxT pero no lo tengo decidido. Me alegra de que te parezca interesante la historia, trato de que así sea. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Por último; díganme que les parece, no me explayo más porque sinó las notas de autora van a ser mas largas que el capítulo. Lo siento, no puedo hacer capítulos largos.

UUU casi me olvido

PRÓSPERO, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Y TODAS LAS FRASES TRILLADAS QUE SE DIGAN ACERCA DE AÑO NUEVO. **¡VIVAMOS UN FELIZ 2009!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimmer:** La inveción de los personajes de CCS no me pertenece.

* * *

Ese día había un calor insoportable. Caminaba a lo largo y ancho de la mansión, abriendo y cerrando puertas, preguntando a criadas, y etc. No encontraba a Tomoyo por ningún lado, así que se dirigía al cuarto de Shaoran para que la acompañe a la piscina.

Tocó a la puerta, pero, Shaoran, al oír el escándalo, salió a ver que sucedía. Sakura le realizó su propuesta, explicándole que no encontraba a Tomoyo, y tampoco quería ir sola a zambullirse. Aparentemente gustoso, Shaoran aceptó, y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para ponerse un traje de baño. Shaoran buscó uno que le quedara bien, eligió una bermuda blanca a cuadros grises; le resaltaba el bronceado de su piel. En cambio Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en su cuarto, buscando su maya enteriza, o su bikini deportiva, ya que la única que encontraba era una bikini blanca provocativa que le había regalado una amiga hace tiempo, jugándole una broma. Por más desesperada que estuviera no la iba a encontrar, ya que recordó que no las había empacado. Así que fue al baño, resignada, con su traje de baño en mano, y salió de allí con vergüenza, para después darse cuenta que nadie la estaba observando. Toalla en mano se dirigió a donde estaba Shaoran, su posición denotaba que había estado un largo tiempo esperándola. Él no se había preocupado tanto, era muy seguro de sí mismo, pese a lo que le demostraba a Sakura. Cuando decidió qué traje de baño ponerse, se cambió inmediatamente y con un paso altanero, tomó la toalla, y estaba yendo a la puerta cuando, se chequeó rápidamente en el espejo, para de paso, admirarse. Cuando Shaoran la vio venir ahogó sus quejas sobre su tardanza, y, en cambio, esbozó una falsa sonrisa. Listos ya, se fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, en dónde estaba la piscina.

Una vez a la luz del sol, Shaoran quedó anonadado, Sakura era realmente hermosa. Y ese bikini le quedaba muy bien. Sonrió para sus adentros: entre más bonita mejor. Y ella era la más linda de todas sus víctimas. También la más importante. Por eso debía contar con su confianza desde el principio.

Sakura observaba curiosa a Shaoran, de un momento a otro se había quedado muy ensimismado, pensando, en dios sabría qué. Al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco cohibida por sus escasos ropajes. Por eso había buscado a Tomoyo hasta el cansancio; se sentía más cómoda si estaba entre chicas con ese traje de baño que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Sakura, debo decirte que estás hermosa.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura algo avergonzada, pero con la frente en alto, para no ponerse como un farolito de navidad.

-Además, - agregó- ¿No te parece que combinamos?- Dijo refiriéndose a que ambos trajes de baños eran blancos.

-Sí, que coincidencia. – Dijo Sakura sin prestarle real atención a lo que le decía.

-Erio, un amigo, suele decir que las coincidencias no existen, tan sólo lo inevitable.

Sakura, distraída no se percató de la indirecta piropezca bien encubierta que le mandó Shaoran, que al darse cuenta de ello le sonrió.

-No importa- le dijo, haciendo una mueca por lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo mandarle ideas románticas encubiertas, que las captase, y que no se asuste demasiado con ellas. Su ingenuidad iba a ser un estorbo ante su plan. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo resignarse. Y tratar de seguir, y seguir, sin insultarla, por supuesto, por que sino todo su plan se iba a ir a pique.

En Egipto, se había pronosticado una excavación realmente importante que obligaba a las autoridades a mandar que se llevara a cabo sin interrupciones. Sin embargo allí estaban muy pocas personas, el lugar estaba casi desierto. El incidente que había ocurrido esa mañana, no en la excavación, sino en uno de los pequeños departamentos que estaban destinados a los arqueólogos, egiptólogos, y demás especialistas; hizo que todos ellos estuvieran en ese momento en el hospital. Eran muchos los colegas de Fujitaka que estaban en la sala de espera, justamente esperando a algún médico que le informara de cómo estaba su compañero y qué le había pasado. Era inconcebible para ellos imaginarse a su amigo en una camilla con respirador artificial y suero, dado a que él se caracterizaba por su vivacidad. Muchos allí, tenían familia que se encontraba muy lejos, hijos enfermos, esposas embarazadas, pero nadie se podía ir. Era como el ejército, una vez dentro, no se irían hasta que termine todo, o caso contrario se enfermaran de gravedad. Si eso sucedía, podían también elegir quedarse, ya que había buenos médicos en Egipto, y su seguro no le pagaría una gran parte, sino todo. Pero volviendo al tema, cuando se encontraban decaídos por el pensamiento de no volver a ver a su familia en un largo tiempo, era Fujitaka, el que con sus sonrisas, sus exquisitas cenas, y sus palabras de aliento, quien los consolaba y los hacía rendir mucho mejor en su trabajo. Por eso no se lo podían imaginar postrado en una cama y enfermo. No sabían qué era lo que le había pasado, pero por lo visto no era un simple desmayo.

Cuando lo encontraron tirado en el piso todos se asustaron demasiado, y muchos se angustiaron al ver a los enfermeros llevarlo con urgencia al hospital. Escucharon charlas, además que hicieron que se preguntaran que era lo que en realidad pasaba allí. Porque el hecho de que lo entubaran con oxígeno y le hubieran puesto suero en cuanto el enfermo estuvo en la ambulancia, tampoco los hizo quedarse muy tranquilos que digamos. Por eso estaban todos allí, mirando pasar médicos de un lado al otro. Dando malas y buenas noticias. Memorizaron cada rostro, y cada expresión, deseando de todo corazón que el médico que les comunicara el estado de Kinomoto no se sacara el gorro, y los mirara con una cara llena de compasión, expresándole el pésame con los ojos, aún antes que con la boca. Sin duda, Fujitaka era muy querido para ellos. Por eso miraban con resignación hacia todas partes como si el médico fuera a salir incluso del cielo raso. A todos se les partía el alma escuchar las malas noticias que estaban siendo recibidas por decenas de personas que estaban alrededor suyo. Parejas que se quedaban sin hijos. Mujeres sin sus esposos. Hermanos, familia, y amigos que se quedaban sin un ser querido; o que recibían la noticia de que pronto dejarían el mundo. Pero gracias a algún santo en que alguno creyera, no todo eran tan malas noticias, continuamente se escuchaban también exclamaciones de alegría ante noticias como: "lo felicito, es un varón", o "es una hermosa niña, debe usted estar muy feliz". También noticias sobre personas que salían del coma, que se recuperaban de una enfermedad o que eran dadas de alta. Así, cada uno rezó en silencio al dios, santo o espíritu en que creyeran para estar en ese grupo de personas.

Entre tanto, Sonomi y Touya se encontraban igual de preocupados o más. Ambos habían acordado con Fujitaka, y también entre sí; que se comunicarían cada un período de tiempo relativo al de cinco días, tratarían de no retardarse, tampoco. Pero no recibían noticias de Fujitaka hace dos semanas. Y eso los tenía angustiados, y muy, muy preocupados. Ambos habían sufrido mucho la muerte de Nadeshiko, por lo que tuvieron siempre excesivo cariño y protección a sus seres queridos para que no volviera a pasar una desgracia. Cada uno lo demostraba a su forma particular. Que era muy parecida en ambos, aunque cuando se encontraban juntos, solían llevarse muy mal. Pocos eran los que entendían su carácter; ya que no permitían el traspaso de su barrera de frialdad y desconfianza a muchas personas. Y pocos eran los que se interesaban verdaderamente por ellos: Sonomi tenía dinero, y Touya, belleza, y grandes habilidades para lo que se propusiera. Por lo que muchas personas se acercaban a ellos sin importarle su mal carácter, ya que no les importaba tampoco su verdadera personalidad. Esas personas eran despachadas inmediatamente, por lo que ambos tenían la fama de cavernícolas. Fujitaka y Yukito, por lo tanto sabían muy bien de sus verdaderas personalidades. Ambos eran personas muy sabias, muy valientes, y muy buenas. De oro y diamante. Por eso Touya y Sonomi, que tenían a Fujitaka en común para preocuparse, decidieron hacer una tregua de paz. Los dos por el mismo motivo: no recibían hace mucho noticias de Fujitaka. Así que Touya llamó a Sonomi para ver si ella sí sabía algo. La respuesta fue rotundamente negativa, además Sonomi estaba histérica. Pero el hecho de que ninguno de los dos supiera nada, los preocupaba aún más, por lo que esa llamada había sido para peor. No aguantaban más. Pero, ninguno de los dos se podía dirigir a Egipto para ver que pasaba. Ganas no les faltaba. Lo único que les faltaba era una sola llamada desde Egipto con noticias. Ambos eran excesivamente exagerados. Pero en este caso, sí era para tanto.

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en ese momento en medio de una peleada carrera. Muy peleada. Ambos eran muy buenos en deportes; incluyendo natación. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a dar lo mejor de sí, por lo que ponía todas sus fuerzas en ganar. Por otra parte, Shaoran no estaba acostumbrado a perder, por lo que también estaba agotando sus fuerzas.

Su destreza en los deportes, se debía en cada uno, a algo diferente. A Sakura, le gustaban mucho las actividades físicas desde pequeña. Por lo que procuraba realizarlas en cuanto podía. En sus ratos de ocio se dedicaba a correr saltar y realizar piruetas, mucho más que los otros niños. Pero Shaoran se entrenaba desde pequeño en las artes marciales chinas. Eso logró que un poco más tarde, cada vez que emprendía un nuevo deporte que quisiera practicar, se le hiciera más fácil, dado a su estado físico. Pero en ese momento iba cabeza a cabeza con Sakura, acelerando al máximo.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano, Sakura ganó, se lo merecía. Shaoran reteniendo maldiciones, reprimiendo un gesto y esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa como su amabilidad, felicitó a Sakura; que era ingenua, pero no para tanto, por lo que se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba enfadado con su inminente derrota. Pero muy al contrario de sentirse culpable, como se esperaría de ella, se sintió muy orgullosa, puso frente en alto, e hizo como que no se había dado cuenta del enfado de Shaoran por perder. Se dijo a sí misma que últimamente estaba rara; su actitud normalmente hubiera sido pedirle perdón de rodillas, decirle que había hecho trampa para ganar, o pedirle una revancha para dejarlo ganar. O las tres cosas juntas. No sabía que le pasaba con Shaoran, siempre se sentía incómoda con él. Pero decidió ignorar ese detalle. Aparentemente, Shaoran era muy bueno. Pero ella sabía muy bien que las apariencias fallaban y que su intuición nunca le había fallado. Y su intuición le decía que no debía confiar en Shaoran.

Después de todo, el alcohol no había surtido el efecto esperado en Sakura. Seguía con la misma desconfianza del principio. Pero Shaoran no sabía esto. Pensaba que con la ingenuidad de Sakura, ella le tenía confianza ciega. Por lo que se le pasaron algunos detalles que su compañera no pasaba por alto. Al contrario, ayudaban a alimentar su desconfianza. Decidió no contarle de sus sospechas a Tomoyo. Era insensato e irrespetuoso hacer eso puesto que era su primo. Sólo haría una cosa así estando borracha. Sin saberlo, Sakura estaba evitando tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, hombre de 45 años, arqueólogo, lo encontraron colegas suyos desmayado en el suelo, está en el hospital desde hace dos días, se le hicieron análisis de sangre, resonancia, radiografías y ecografías; y después de unos estudios raros le encontraron una rara enfermedad que poseía su esposa. Ésta falleció hace unos ocho años. ¿Te interesa el caso?

-Desde luego, yo me encargaré de Kinomoto.

Inconcientemente, Yue Tsukishiro se estaba encargando del caso del padre del mejor amigo de su hermano. El nombre no le parecía conocido, pero cuando fue a visitar a su nuevo paciente, para controlarlo personalmente, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Kinomoto no era un apellido tan común después de todo. Eso demostraba una vez más que las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable.

Encontrar a ese señor allí y con esa enfermedad le preocupó. Se hizo una nota mental de llamar a su hermano.

Yue, era un hombre con una personalidad tenebrosa, de los que lo conocían, quien no le temía, le odiaba. Por el contrario de las enfermeras, que estaban enamoradas de su bella imagen. Unos extraños ojos gris claro y brillante, casi plateados, al igual que su cabellera que también era de ese color. En el hospital le llamaban como el hombre del hielo, el robot, u otros apodos. Cuando hablaba era para desaprobar algo. También era una persona muy sarcástica. No se le conocía otra vida de la que tenía dentro del hospital. Con las únicas personas que hablaba tanto como es común en un humano, era a su hermano, y a un grupo de tres personas que trabajaban para él en el hospital, y le realizaban todas sus dirigencias. Ellos lo apreciaban a pesar de su odioso carácter. Toda su persona era de lo más raro que se encontraba en Egipto, teniendo en cuenta también, su piel tan pálida como la de una hoja en blanco. Algunos pensaban que más. Y su grupo de subordinados comenzaba a pensar que no salía más que al hospital, tal y como corrían los rumores; que ignoraban constantemente. Ellos sabían la preferencia de Tsukishiro por los casos difíciles. Y habían considerado que Fujitaka Kinomoto constituía uno de ellos.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **_Salut! ça va bién? _... Sobre el capítulo: Lo alargué ¿vieron?.. espero que les guste. Aunque no creo que haga eso en todos. Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus reviews. Yue, va a ser una especie de dr house, (para los que miren la serie van a entender) pero sin bastón, y más callado.

**hiary**: Gracias por tus sugerencias, y por leer la historia, y por tu apoyo, a tu pedido, alargué el capítulo; espero saber que te pareció. Saludos y que te vaya muy bien.

**gabyhyatt:** gracias por dejarme un review en esta historia. Y bueno, Shaoran la va a tener muy difícil, porque todos se la van a complicar. Con respecto a Fujitaka, él no es un personaje de carácter transitivo. Es decir, que no lo puse para que se muriera y así Sakura se deprime y Shaoran la consuela. En realidad, constituye una historia paralela ¿entendés? es como un personaje principal con su historia. Así que, puede que le pase algo, pero no se muere. Y tampoco le va a pasar algo tan grave, porque sinó sería muy irreal que no se muriera. Un saludo, espero que sigas leyendo.

**ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa:** Me alegró mucho que me volvieras a dejar un review, estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia, y mi modo de narrar. Espero que te vaya de 10 con lo que estés haciendo. Shaoran va a hacer algo más, pero todavía no. Además Tomoyo le va a poner muchas más complicaciones, y Fujitaka, por ahora va estar bien, en el hospital, pero con esa enfermedad, que más adelante la voy a detallar. Bueno, nos hablamos. Un beso grande.


	5. CapV Cavilaciones enredosas y preocupant

**Disclaimmer: SCC no me pertenece a mí sino al grupo CLAMP**

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lo veía acercarse, y debía ser sincera (aunque sea sólo con ella misma): sabía que hacía en estos terrenos. Él poseía un tremendo sentido de la solidaridad con los que lo necesitaban (concepto que no incluía a Shaoran) y cuando lo arremetían esos ataques… era insoportablemente metido.

Sabía que esta vez, Eriol se proponía ser el hado madrino de Sakura, y no lo culpaba, a ella también le había despertado cierto espíritu de protección, pero también sabía, que a pesar de parecer ingenua (y muchas veces serlo) tenía muy buenos instintos. Y otro factor que la ayudaba y ponía n desventaja a Shaoran era que no todo se borra de la memoria con el alcohol.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, sin siquiera saludarla (cosa que la sorprendió porque sabía que tenía latente la cortesía inglesa) fue directo al grano:

-Tomoyo, debes parar a tu primo.

-¿Parar qué?

-No te hagas la ingenua.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Sí, lo sabes; sabes que Sakura va a ser la nueva víctima de Shaoran… y que va a ser la más afectada.

-Yo ya le advertí a Shaoran que si se le ocurre hacer esas travesuras con ella, me las va a pagar.

-Eso no es suficiente, sabes que nada detiene a Shaoran Li; alguien tiene que advertirle también a Sakura.

-No, esa persona no voy a ser yo, Eriol, no me mires así.

-Escucha, estoy segura que Sakura confía más en ti que en Shaoran, por el momento. Debes advertirle sobre las costumbres que tiene tu primo.

-Mal que mal es mi primo, Eriol.

-Si no le avisas tú, le aviso yo.

-Prefiero eso a que Shaoran me odie de por vida.

-Te va a odiar más si no le enseñamos cómo es todo esto.

-¿Cómo es todo esto? ¿Qué es "todo esto"?

-La vida, Tomoyo; tiene que aprender que en la vida no vamos a tener todo lo que queremos. Es un chiquillo malcriado, lo tienes que entender.

-Yo haré todo lo posible para que Shaoran entienda eso… y para que Sakura no caiga en sus trampas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luego del chapuzón, Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la cocina. Allí, había una torta que había sido preparada para la bienvenida de Sakura, pero ni siquiera se había tocado por la gran variedad y cantidad de comida, dulces, y también otros pasteles que había allí. Esa torta en particular había quedado en el olvido por su simple decoración, pero a ellos les pareció muy atractiva así que se encargaron de acabársela. Shaoran pensaba que esa situación aflojaría el ambiente. Pero Sakura se sentía muy tensa; contrario a lo que él esperaba.

Para alivio de Sakura, llegó Tomoyo. Y se la llevó a su cuarto. Ella estaba encantada de alejarse de él… aunque debía admitir que ese traje de baño le quedaba muy bien, casi se derrite cuando lo vio allí; la verdad que su torso trabajado la dejó muy embobada. Pero estaba desviando mucho sus pensamientos. Lo mejor era irse; no quería borrar su barrera de protección por un par de músculos.

Shaoran, por otra parte, se estaba dedicando a observar a Sakura por lo bien que le quedaba la bikini. Cortejarla sería mucho más fácil, con todo lo que lo atraía esa cría. Casi se cuestionaba si debía hacerle la vida imposible. _Casi._ Pero si le gustaba cometería muchos errores; detalle del cual no se percató. De lo que sí se dio cuenta fue de la interrupción de Tomoyo… y de su habilidad de hacerlo en el momento más inoportuno posible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luego de descolgar el teléfono se dirigió a uno de los sillones. Tenía que pensar cómo decírselo a Touya. Sería muy difícil. Su hermano acababa de llamarlo-algo que no se daba muy a menudo- y luego del susto inicial por escuchar su voz monocorde al otro lado del teléfono… se llevó un susto mayor y muy desagradable con la noticia que le estaba dando Yue. Debería empezar a preocuparse mucho más con los mal presentimientos de Touya. Pero ahora le preocupaba más cómo avisarle a su amigo que su padre estaba ingresado en el hospital y padecía la misma enfermedad por la que había muerto años atrás, su madre.

Consultó su reloj, y recordó que Touya debería estar por llegar, cosa que lo hacía inquietarse, preguntándose cómo se lo diría y cómo lo tomaría. Distraído como estaba no se dio cuenta que el objeto de sus cavilaciones estaba enfrente suyo agítandole una mano frente a sus ojos.

-Yuki, ¿ estás bien?

-Ah, sí, disculpa: no te escuché llegar.

-Te noto preocupado…

-Sí, me acaba de llamar mi hermano

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dijo que tu padre está ingresado en el hospital en que trabaja.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste

-Eso está en Egipto ¿no? Debo ir allí de inmediato.

-Avísale a Sonomi.

-Sí, seguramente querrá ir conmigo a Egipto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de charlar con Eriol, se quedó pensativa. La asustaba la capacidad que tenía su amigo para doblegarla con tanta facilidad, ya que ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa por su fuerza de voluntad. Pero también por su madurez, y con él se sentía una pequeñuela. Mejor se iba a buscar a Sakura. Seguramente interrumpiría una de las tácticas especiales de Shaoran, pero no le importaba; mejor así.

Cuando llegó corroboró sus pensamientos al mirar la escena. No le gustó nada como su prima miraba a su primo. Quizás ya era muy tarde para que ella se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era Shaoran. Pero no perdería sus esperanzas, así que rápidamente se llevó a Sakura a su cuarto. Allí le esperaba una larga charla llena de indirectas que trataría que Sakura captara. Eso era difícil. Pero, cuánto antes, mejor.

-Sakura, ¿qué piensas de Shaoran?

Y esa fue la pregunta del millón para ella. Trató de ordenar e hilar pensamientos pero no lo lograba. A ver, desconfiaba de Shaoran. También le parecía atractivo. Pero más que todo no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le parecía amable y despreciable a la vez?

Al escuchar un ruido, Sakura volvió la vista adelante. Sí que era despistada. Se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Tomoyo y la había dejado esperando su respuesta.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo trataba de descifrar la expresión de Sakura. No le fue muy difícil. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, al igual que la boca… y todo el resto de su cara también estaba contraído. Evidentemente confundida, fue la descripción que le vino a la mente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**NOtas de autora:** Disculpen, disculpen, y mil discupas más. No sabía como arreglar este capítulo. Y si a mi no me gustaba no iba a subirlo. Hoy me llegó un review, después de tanto tiempo, y aunque siempre tengo presente estas historias, traté de arreglarlo a ver si esta vez me salía, y he aquí el resultado. A los que leyeron este capítulo, y el resto de la historia, muchas gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews,

wiix: gracias por todo lo que decís, y por leer la historia =) resulta un poco irónico lo de yue, sí. Y no entendi lo de bronceado 1313. Un besoo!

Hiary: bueno, me alegra de que te guste la historia, además yo siempre quise estudiar letras, desde muy chica, y creo que lo voi a hacer dentro de dos años, cuando termine la secundaria. Y creo que te debo unas disculpas (a vos y a todos los lectores) si este cap. no llega a tus expectativas, saludos!

maafeeer: gracias, con respecto a las personalidades de Sakura y Shaoran, las voy a ir complicando y agregando alguna sombrita del pasado. Que te vaya bien!

sak petit: sos la segunda persona q me dice lo mismo=) Bueno lo de los cambios de escena lo resolvi, pero lo d los dialogos nose, pasa q no me gusta hacer eso de dice tal, y todo eso. Gracias por leer, y espero que sigas. saludos!!

alejandra: gracias por tu opinión, ya se va a ir esclareciendo lo d Shaoran, vas a ver. Enjoy

gabyhyatt: bueno, gracias valga la redundancia. Y no te preocupes que Fujitaka no va a ser un personaje secundario, va a tener un papel mas importante.

Luna-box: Bueno, no se si te habras dado cuenta pero fue por tu review que actualicé(ademas de un par q me pusieron en alertas i todo eso) asi q gracias. Me halaga q les guste la historia, porqe respecto a lo q escribo, suelo tener mala autoestima.

Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a alertas Y a favoritos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimmer: SCC no me pertenece a mí sino al grupo CLAMP**

* * *

No necesitaba preguntarse el porqué de su actitud hacia ella… y hacia otras chicas que respondían (según él) a ese patrón. La respuesta era esa palabra _–nombre-_ que vivía sin descanso en su mente. Ese nombre _–persona-_ había causado en él desgraciadas consecuencias. Lo que en algún momento había sido una agradable tibieza reposando en su pecho, ahora era un amargo veneno que se había desatado en él, y había logrado deshumanizarlo casi por completo.

Aunque no contara con el apoyo de su prima, e inclusive estuviera a escasos pasos de alcanzar su desprecio, seguiría con su plan.

Todo plan tiene su objetivo… el suyo era la venganza. No hacia ellas, las niñas que eran el foco sobre el cual desarrollaba esa serie de acciones que les partía el corazón. La venganza era hacia ella, sobre la única que no podía llevar a cabo su objetivo, y a la vez, por ella ardía en su deseo de desquitarse, hacerle morder el polvo que le había hecho ver a él tan de cerca, hace ya algún tiempo.

Un mes atrás Tomoyo le preguntó cuándo acabaría con este plan de "corazones rotos en serie"… él sabe que lo hará hasta saciarse de esa asquerosa sed. _Desearía poder recuperar esa confianza._

0000000

Sonomi estaba evidentemente nerviosa. Dejaba a sus "niños" por no-sabe-cuánto-tiempo, y el motivo… ese motivo por el cual era capaz de alejarse la inquietaba como nada antes lo había logrado. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con Fujitaka, y junto con Touya, iría a averiguar qué le sucedía.

-Entonces: Tomoyo, y Shaoran, los dejo a cargo del cuidado de Sakura. Mi niña,- dijo ahora refiriéndose a su sobrina- por favor, discúlpame que no pueda quedarme ni la primera semana de tu estadía aquí. Realmente lo siento. Son motivos de fuerza mayor.- Tomoyo al percibir el palpable pesar de su madre por tener que viajar comenzó a formular ideas e interrogantes. Su madre le había dicho de un viaje de negocios, pero ella tenía a su familia ante todo, sobre todo ante temas laborales, al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían por el éxito de su empresa. Era, cuanto menos, sospechoso que se marchara tan prontamente y sin querer dar detalles del porqué.

-Madre, no te preocupes… nos encargaremos- miró a Shaoran con algo de recelo- _me encargaré _de cuidar correctamente a Sakura.

-Tía, gracias por tus amables atenciones, no hace falta que te disculpes, ni que te sientas mal, tienes tu vida y tus negocios- allí Sonomi se sobresaltó y sintió un peso en el alma por no poder comunicarle a su niña los verdaderos motivos de su viaje-… así que yo estaré perfectamente. Aún si necesitara que alguien me cuidara-dijo riendo- sé que Tomoyo lo haría con todo gusto.

Shaoran que permanecía inmóvil, prestando escasa atención a la despedida (¿por qué esa niña recibía tanta bondad de su tía?), repentinamente notó algo extraño en lo dicho por Sakura. Creyó haber escuchado que resaltaba el nombre de su prima, al decir quién la cuidaría, pero ¿acaso su tía no había confiado en ambos –su prima y él mismo- para el cuidado de ella? Notaba alguna desconfianza de su parte.

Luego de que ambos sobrinos e hija se despidieran correctamente, se encontraron observándose unos a otros, pensando en qué podrían hacer. La chica ojos-verdes proponía con inocencia pero mucho entusiasmo algún juego de mesa, mientras que su voz se halló tapada por la idea que su prima y Shaoran soltaron al mismo tiempo y estruendosamente: -¡FIESTA!

Touya se despedía nerviosamente de Yukito en el aeropuerto. No sabía exactamente cómo encontraría a su padre, sin embargo, no lograba hilar ideas coherentes o tranquilizantes.

Divisó entre la multitud a su tía Sonomi. No era la persona con la que mejor se llevara (de hecho nunca la llamaba tía), no obstante, se encontraban unidos en pos de un tema que los sobrepasaba completamente.

-Me sorprende tu escaso equipaje- le dijo ante la vista de una única maleta.

-Espero que tu padre esté en condiciones en poco tiempo. No por egoísmo- se apresuró a aclarar, ante la mirada asombrada de su sobrino- sino porque deseo que no sea algo demasiado grave.

Touya asintió y se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien tenía dispuesta una sonrisa tranquilizadora para él, en su rostro reflejaba _"no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien". _Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, relajando su semblante en gratitud.

-Envíen mis afectuosos saludos a Fujitaka. Aquí les dejo comida para el viaje-dijo el peli-claro extendiéndoles una bolsa que debía ocupar en tamaño lo que la mitad de la maleta de Sonomi.

0000000

-¡No! Tranquilo…-respondió Tomoyo ante la sospecha del británico de que ella apoyaba los planes de su primo.

-¿de verdad te parece que una fiesta es lo más adecuado en la situación en que se encuentra, o mejor dicho, se quiere encontrar, tu primo con Sakura?- cuestionó Eriol, alterado.

-De acuerdo, visto desde ese punto de vista, no. Pero mi prima desconfía de Shaoran, dudo que se acerque a él por motus propio. De hecho suele rehuirle. Tengo pensado presentarle más personas con los que se pueda sentir cómoda.-Eriol sólo asintió en respuesta-…entonces, ¿piensas venir?

Eriol se preocupó de los ojos brillosos de su amiga al plantearle la invitación. Si no la conociera pensaría que… no, imposible. Ella estaba enamorada de su _amor-no-posible. _

0000000_  
_

A pesar de que la mente de Yue Tsukishiro era por demás envidiable, se encontraba en un pabellón sin salida ante ese dilema. El paciente que había ingresado hace unos días parecía padecer una enfermedad de relativamente fácil recuperación. Cualquier otro médico no hubiera dejado espacio a dudas, y lo hubiera relevado a algún doctor menos ocupado (menos eminente).

Sin embargo se trataba de un hombre excepcional. Lo sabía, porque cuando se comunicaba con su hermano, éste siempre mostraba admiración y mucho cariño hacia este hombre en los matices de su voz. Teóricamente, estaba todo en orden, pero su instinto, desarrollado a través de años en la profesión y por su aguda mentalidad le decía que había algo detrás del estado de salud de este peculiarmente-allegado-a-él paciente.

Decididamente, no entraba en sus ideas el desviarlo prontamente a las manos de otro doctor menos importante en el hospital. No hasta descubrir qué era lo que inquietaba tanto a su mente, qué significaba ese llamado de atención que le decía que esta situación no era normal.

0000000

Sakura se sentía aturdida con el volumen de la música, y las canciones no entraban dentro de las que gozaban de su agrado. Decidió no beber, ante la perspectiva de una nueva resaca tan formidable como la del segundo día que se encontró en el lugar, día que no se encontraba tan lejano. Sin duda sus primos disfrutaban de estas fiestas.

Recorrió uno a uno los salones de la casa y de pronto se encontró a gusto en uno en que había acogedores sillones (los que ya conocía), pero en el cual la música a penas si llegaba como un murmullo, y había un grupo de jóvenes que milagrosamente parecían sobrios. Entre ellos estaban uno que identificó como el amigo de su prima y algunos que recordaba vagamente que Tomoyo les había presentado como "un grupo de jóvenes que vale la pena en este lugar", durante su fiesta de bienvenida. La charla parecía alegre, agradable, así que sin pensarlo demasiado (y sobre todo al ver que su Tomoyo también se unía sentándose en uno de los sillones) decidió intentar integrarse.

Sin embargo, fue en vano, ya que una mano la tomaba del brazo "amistosamente" y la inclinaba a seguir en su recorrido por los ambientes de la casa. Se sobresaltó al sentirlo, y aún más al ver que se trataba de Shaoran.

El ambiente contiguo a ese salón tan acogedor, era la cocina. Le pareció buena idea detenerse allí ya que era un lugar de paso, donde los asistentes a la fiesta iban a buscar sus bebidas, sin embargo, Shaoran le indicó que siguieran por una puerta, la que dirigía al patio.

Ya que no estaban pasando por un clima realmente cálido (que sin embargo no era frío) no había personas allí. El lugar se encontraba oscuro, con una luz iluminando únicamente hacia la piscina.

Sakura miró a Shaoran con confusión. Con un poco de indignación, también. No era con la persona que más deseaba estar en esa fiesta, y además, no tenían la suficiente confianza como para actuar así el uno con el otro, si no es por un motivo válido, por eso su pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, simplemente me apetecía mirar la luna contigo.-dijo Shaoran exhibiendo una sonrisa impecable.

-Es hermosa. Pero yo preferiría estar en otro lugar._ O en este lugar, pero con alguna otra persona.- _susurró.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó un poco sobresaltado. Sakura temió que la hubiera escuchado.

-Oh, no sé… supongo que estoy intentando aclimatarme al barullo, ya que a ustedes parecen gustarle mucho las fiestas.

-¿A ti no?- preguntó él con sorpresa.

-Realmente… no. No es que me disguste la gente, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta gente que no conozco… música que no me agrada... no sé.

Shaoran estaba seguro de que le encantaban ese tipo de reuniones, hasta que ella se lo negó. En realidad, basaba sus suposiciones en el patrón en el que la había encajado.

-Mmm, pero, supongo que te gusta conocer chicos nuevos ¿no?

-No

-¿eres lesbiana?

-No es eso, es que prefiero conocerlos en otro entorno.

A él le pareció adorable el sonrojo que se posaba en sus mejillas, y con el juego de sus ojos reflejando la luna se sintió tentado. Y lo hizo….

-JAJAJA ¡para! ¡por favor, por favor!

Por algún motivo a su mente le pareció el momento preciso para un… ataque de cosquillas, y en eso se encontraba en ese momento. Después de algunos minutos de pedidos desesperados y risueños de Sakura por que la soltase, así lo hizo. Se quedaron un momento quietos, observando el agua de la piscina. Shaoran, por su parte, ya no sentía la tensión proveniente de Sakura cada vez que él estaba cerca. Y le pareció un buen avance. Después de un rato, ella se levantó, diciéndole que iba con Tomoyo. Él asintió, pero se quedó allí… pensando, repasando.

Sakura era particular. Después de todo le estaba demostrando que su patrón, podía ser flexible respecto a algunos detalles.

* * *

Notas de autora: Debo pedir perdón a quienes me habían agregado a favoritos, dejado reviews, seguido hasta el quinto capítulo, puesto en alerta, y demás... Sin embargo se podría decir que pasé por un completo cambio de mentalidad, después del tiempo en que empecé a escribir esta historia. Y creo que no estaba en mis planes seguirla, hasta ahora. Es en honor a todxs ustedes que les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste.


End file.
